


Music for my ears

by captph



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captph/pseuds/captph
Summary: Australia was just the beginning. Two women with empty hearts, no lights and no sounds, but a smile turns the volume on. Or someone else's life.





	1. Bye

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first job, please give some love and welcome all the opinions.

Tobin returns to the United States from Australia where she finished graduate studies and PhD in Political Campaigns Digital Communication. Two years she lived in Sydney where he met incredible people, especially Luisa and Dante with the couple who shared housing during this time, but who will miss most will be the little Samantha.

The five-year-old girl totally won over Tobi's heart and they were the best of friends, so much so that Sam entered a soccer academy because it is T's favorite sport. The farewell at the airport is not easy, for Sammy to stop watching her best friend is incomprehensible, but in three months the Scott will travel to New York where everyone will spend Christmas with Tobi's family.

\- I'll call you every day, Sammy, continue playing and having fun as usual, do not cry little. T embraced her. I love you, see you soon.

Tobin released the little girl and walked to gate 6. In the process of finding a restaurant, finally had more than 90 minutes. He entered the place and a waitress assigned him a table. T checked the menu and ordered.

A group of 5 girls entered the place, scandalous and smiling, everyone in the place turned to see who they were, while T spoke with her mother. But green eyes caught her eyes.

A girl of about 25 or 26, dressed in black jeans that perfectly drawn her butt, sports shoes and a tight t-shirt to her body where the girl's golden abdomen showed. Tobin sighed as the group passed in front of her, and the green-eyed one gave her a smile, her teeth gleaming. The girls went their way two tables later.

The green eyed one sat right in front of Tobin, but she seemed to ignore it because with her friends they had a small party. T received the cheese soup she ordered and tried to concentrate on her food.

Two of the girls got up to the bathroom, one of them the one with curly hair; T looked up and almost drooling watched the beautiful ass of the girl that attracted more than her gaze. She smiled because she thought the girl was Australian and she would later leave the country. She came back again, caught her glance, but this time she looked at her from the hallway and looked her in the eyes. They exchanged smiles again.

Tobin finished her food and beer, left the place because she wanted to make a last call to Sam to know that was quiet, walked through the waiting rooms and talked with the girl, was less difficult. Luisa and Dante again thanked her.

T checked the backpack, went to the bathroom, washed teeth and prepared herself since she was waiting for a long flight, more than 13 hours by plane. The announcement of the exit was finally given, quickly formed in the row, checked the assigned seat "B3". She entered the plane and took the seat, backpack accommodated underneath a flight attendant handed her a blanket, compression socks, pillow and headphones. She took out a book, put on her sweater and was ready to spend a little more than thirteen long hours, wanted to concentrate on the reading but heard scandal and smiled, she likes people who are happy and relaxed. She looked back at book ... the one with green eyes was her roommate. She smiled to herself and thought, "I'm lucky girl".

The other four friends were in the back rows. T thanked the University of Sydney for giving her that ticket in the Premier area. The one with curly hair did not even turn to see the seat next. She also prepared trip, pulled out a neck pillow, a book, glasses, fastened her hair, placed the compression socks on and turned on the night lamp light. All this while Tobi watched her. And she smiled. Less than a meter away she could appreciate its beauty and it was really beautiful.

It was time to take off and sideways T saw the green eyes closed her eyes. Maybe I felt a little fear or what I know. The two girls continued with the reading, again and again they arranged their bodies to be more comfortable until in one of those remained, to say; and T looked up to see for the umpteenth time the most beautiful eyes. The one with the curly hair felt the look ...

\- Hello.

\- Hi, sorry if I bothered to . T said

\- No, not at all, just I thought I'd say hello to my traveling companion because we'll be thirteen hours here.

T smiled at the sincerity of the beautiful girl.

\- I'm Tobin.

\- I'm Christen. She appreciated the beautiful brown eyes of the girl and the smile that seemed to be drawn from a commercial, because she did not stop smiling.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Both without knowing what to do ... And almost both at the same time:

\- Where are you? They both laughed.

\- In Los Angeles, Chris answered first. Your?

\- I was born in Baskin Ridge, New Jersey, but I have eight years in LA until before coming to Sydney. T.

\- Were you holiday in Australia? Asked C.

\- No, I came for two years doing graduate studies at the U. of Sydney. And you? T.

\- On vacation for a month with my friends to know Australia. C.

\- It really is a great country, has it all and has been great to meet you. T.

\- Yes, I think so, what I liked most is that people are very funny, as if they knew they were from another planet because they are away from the rest of the world. C.

They both smiled.

Almost three hours and they did not stop talking. Tobin told her she studied at UNC and was returning for the television channel CBS offered a managerial position and digital creative intelligence, she spoke of her parents was very loving but traditional, shared photos of their siblings, friends, of the people she met in Sydney, etc.

Chris told her about job three years ago she started a business with these four friends; is a boutique organic clothing and in coming days would open the store number 5, it really felt happy for this achievement. She also told her that this business gave other people opportunities to work and that made her feel very good. She also told about family, friends and obvious about her dogs.

\- Aww, you look very tender with that puppy. T.

\- it Is Dal and this is Oto. C.

The smile of both girls was permanent. A stewardess interrupted the conversation ...

\- I leave wine and water, do they want something else?

They both nodded in affirmation.

Almost an hour more and they did not stop talking, but it was already the night. Chris took a long jacket from hbackpack and T took the blanket over her body, they said no more.

C only slept about two hours and put your headphones to listen to music, most people slept even her seatmate. T almost slept 4 hours until she woke up. C was not in the next seat.

T put the headphones and took out tablet to, looked for a movie but found something that attracted her. She decided to go to the bathroom and there realized that C was standing with the rest of the friends, both just smiled. She returned to the seat and prepared to listen to music. About twenty minutes later the stewardess was already at the side to offer the food. A sandwich, something that was like potato salad, an apple and fries. T began by opening the bag of potatoes.

The curly girl quickly arrived...

\- What it is? I ask C.

\- Less worse than hospital food. T.

They both laughed. That laughter caused the conversation to begin again. But now C could not take her eyes off those of traveling companion. She checked every grimace, every gesture, the wrinkles of her eyes, beautiful teeth, supervised hair that still with the hours of travel looked beautiful, saw that only she had an earring, looked down her neck, shoulders, returned to the face to traverse downward with her gaze and parked eyes on the jaw.

\- Hey Tobin, and if we share our phone numbers, maybe you can go to the store opening, what do you think?


	2. Sing with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some flowers, some music, some wine. Magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little mix and Jason Derulo: secret love song
> 
> Comments? Everyone welcome! Thanks for love to my last chapter, I'm working hard in this history and in my english lessons, hahaha.

Los Angeles California.

Tobin confirmed her attendance at the opening of Chris's store, will be the first time they meet again after they said goodbye at the airport and agreed to stay in touch, but dozens of messages and calls, yes.

Seldom does T worry about how she should dress, although it does not seem to be a formal event, she does not want to overdo her clothes, she arranges hair over and over, she looks perfect; finally chose a pair of white jeans with a shirt and jacket color blue. She looks three times in the mirror and likes what she sees, smiles; how long ago she did not feel that interest and feel butterflies in stomach.

Christen has been in the store since noon, but she has prepared a change of clothes, she must get ready because the time is near. She chose a white dress made of organic cotton cloth that fits perfectly to the body, a hairdo arranges her hair and she uses only a little makeup, she does not want to exaggerate; she likes to feel as natural as possible. Check your phone and nothing interesting. Almost 6, the time of the appointment.

The five members are ready, of course laughing and Chris reviews have the last detail as usual, everyone strikeout perfectionist, and it is. The parents of this the first to arrive, the Press look radiant and 'Big Daddy' enters the store and gasps, it is the largest and most modern, no doubt. Little by little the guests arrive, Chris is stressed, seems to be waiting for someone.

Tobi planned to arrive at the place at 6:30 not want to be the first since it does not know anyone in theory but knows Chris is saying. Her convertible car parked near the site and listen to the buzz of the place, about thirty people are already in place. T enters in the store, carrying a bouquet of flowers; looks up to who invited her ...

- Tobin! It's good that you came. Chris hugs T.

Tobi doesn't like hugs, but she loves this... - Christen, this is for you, delivering flowers; The place is amazing I wish them much success. She leaves a kiss on the cheek.

- They're beautiful, says Chris, good as you. Flirts subtly.

T just smiles and Chris taking hand to present it with friends and... - Mom, Dad she's Tobin, the girl I met on the flight.

Tobi a bit puzzled... - Pleased gentlemen, I am Tobin Heath. Everyone shakes hands.

Christen must meet other guests and stay close to parents who are sitting on stools and they're drinking ... Cody called the waiter -Please bring a drink to the lady.

T just smile and get the glass of sparkling wine. Chris's mother breaks the ice ... - Chris told us about you and your doctoral studies, I congratulate you, sounds very exciting. 

Stacy's mother, had lots of information about T. Why?

- Yes, it has been a wonderful and unforgettable trip, really exceeded my expectations and I'm back in Cali to work and resume my life but definitely Australia stayed in my heart.

Parents smile. T looks spontaneous, they like it.

The inauguration passed, Tobin looked for Chris for many moments, exchanged smiles and at the time of the celebration Tobi was placed just to the side of the girl with green eyes, perceived its aroma and was unforgettable; Tobin just sighed. Christen was so fresh, her smile was permanent and the group of five members it was the most requested during the afternoon, it was a superb hostess.

People began to go and T did not know whether to say goodbye or stay a few more minutes, finally she had been very little with Chris; decided the second.

- Tobin, smiled C. What do you think about it? I'm really glad you're here. The green eyes brightened as she said the latter.

- I am also happy, everything went great and wished great success to this store. T replied.

- We'll go to my apartment, I'd love to come, what do you say? Asked C.

Tobi didn't expect such an invitation, just the second time they met; but she said.

- Of course, my car is outside.

- In 10 minutes. We'll not bring my car and I can go with you for the rest of cars following us. Chris didn't hesitate to accommodate the situation. She gave a smile that T couldn't refuse.

Almost 30 minutes later and they were mounted in the car of T, this one put music.

_"When you hold me in the street  _  
_And you kiss me on the dance floor  _  
_I wish it could be like that  _  
_Why can not it be like that?  _  
_ 'Cause I'm yours ". _

- Please take the 110 to go towards Manhattan Beach, do you prefer to put the GPS? Asked C.

- Ok, I know how to get out to 110. T replied with a smile. I'm going to bring my mother to buy from your store, she'll surely love it because she likes everything natural.

- Look, my dress is a summer collection, they concocted in Mexico and is 100% natural. C said as she pointed to the canvas.

Of course T had seen the dress, the shapely, bronzed legs of the curly girl looked beautiful.

- You look perfect in that dress, Chris. It was the first time she'd said 'Chris' and Tobin felt something inside being.

- Also you look perfect to those jeans and that jacket, Tobin. It wink C.

They sang along the way and looked at each other, it was the first time they were together and only the two of them seemed to have known each other a long time ago.

_"And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby  _  
_I do not wanna hide us away  _  
_Tell the world about the love we're making  _  
_I'm living for that day  _  
_ Someday ". _

Tobin interrupted ... - Always smile, Chris? It's just that your smile is like a dope, I mean it.

Chris laughed and hurried to answer... - Only when I'm happy and with people who make me happy.

Tobin's smile was inevitable along with a sigh.

At last they came to the apartment and their neighbor was the sea. A spectacular view, the apartment is modern, all white and full of plants of all sizes. Oto and Dal jumped of happiness, Chris hugged and kissed her pups without thinking of the white dress or anything.

A huge welcome sign  _"Good vives"_

\- Tobin, this is your home. Get comfortable, the bar has drinks or if you want to have a look around. Chris without anger wanted Tobin to feel really good. I'm going to change this dress, in a few minutes I'm with you.

The 12 people soon arrived and Tobi felt in a pleasant environment, Chris's parents approached her to the terrace overlooking the beach, it was already night and be there in the house of the girl who has impacted with your eyes, lips, hair, skin, legs, arms, smile, talk and all she made to pass a truly pleasant hours. But it was time to leave.

- Chris, thanks for the invitation, I spent a wonderful evening, you are a great hostess. While T took the two hands of C.

Chris planted a kiss on the cheek... - Thanks Tobin, smiled. Next Saturday we'll see you here to try the surfboards, ok? I also wish you success in your first week at work, I have no doubt you will go amazing.

- Thanks Chris. Kissed back. T.

- Hey, let me know you got home safely. Chris answered when Tobin was already addressing your car.

- Of course Chris.

Tobin couldn't help but smile, didn't even pay attention to the music that sounded. Why couldn't stop thinking about that girl who has only seen a few hours? Sighed because she didn't really have an answer, but everything felt at that moment liked.

_ [11:54 PM] _

Chris, I'm home. Thanks again for the night.

_ [11:59 PM] _

Thanks Tobin! Good luck on CBS, ok? Tell me how you're doing.

_ [11:54 PM] _

Sure, I'll send you a message. Also good luck to you. Goodnight.

_ [11:59 PM] _

See you tomorrow Tobin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow? what do you think about it


	3. Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Navigating life, love, and adulthood in Los Angeles is hard enough for 2 gorgeous girls.

"Welcome Tobin Heath to CBS, it will be your house." A blond man welcomed her. After the usual tour of the new office and the presentation with some colleagues and others, finally Tobin was able to reach the small private office that was on the tenth floor with a spectacular panoramic view.   
  
She took the phone and selfie pic to send to their parents, siblings and friends ... "I'll send it to Chris?" She sent also.   
  
[10:23 A M] This is my office Chris and look at the view I have, almost like the one in your apartment.   
  
[10: 4 4 PM] Oh Tobin, it's really spectacular but I really like the pair of brown eyes I see. Tobin was speechless. It was a very direct hint and she liked it.   
  
[10:53 A M] Thank you Chris, but for beautiful eyes yours. Christen did not respond at once.   
  
The day for both of them passed with much work. Tobin knew her team had a brief meeting with them, ate in the office in the afternoon because she had a video conference with people from New York where her boss instructed to her first activities. Tobin was happy, it was what she wanted to do at this point in her life in the labor sphere.   
  
Chris spent all day in the new store, servicing customers and suppliers, supervised the billing system, finished training girls who will give attention to the public. At 6 o'clock she hurried to her home because later will have pilates class and still had to walk with her pets.   
  
[9:17 PM] How was the day, Tobin? Tell me everything. Chris did not hesitate to write to T because she had really thought about her during the day, but that though don't displease her.   
  
[ 9:23 P M] Hello Chris. It was great, I met many people among them the staff with whom I will collaborate directly, really the day passed quickly with so many new duties. How was your day?   
  
[9:27 PM] I really happy for read this. Also had a lot of work, but I thought of you ... Tobin didn't know what to answer, but of course she had also thought about Chris and her beautiful eyes.   
  
[9:37 PM] Tobin, what will be your lunch break? Tomorrow I'll be at the store near your building and I thought we could eat together.   
  
Tobin also did not know to answer at the moment. But of course wanted to have lunch with Chris.   
  
[9:50 P M] Of course Chris, I can choose lunchtime, what do you think about 12? In the corner there is a Japanese restaurant, would you like it there?   
  
[9:57 PM] I love Japanese food, I know the place I see you there at 12 o'clock.   
  
[10:01 P M] See you tomorrow Chris, happy dreams.   
  
Chris's morning began with a lot of calls to suppliers and set future appointments in your agenda, all this she did from home while she consented to her dogs, had coffee, some fruit. She wore blue jeans, underneath she only wore the thong; and these made their buttocks and waist look impressive. She put on a red top and a jacket that matched the jeans. She arranged her curly hair a little, but she let it loose, some lipstick, and boarded her car.   
  
Tobin checked the clock and it was 11:50, she had to leave to be in place at the agreed time. She ran quickly through the bathroom, brushed teeth and smiled.   
  
T arrived at the place first, asked for a table and waited.   
  
Chris did not take more than five minutes.   
  
\- Here Chris. T gave a hello and got up from the chair.   
  
They gave each other a warm hug and both of them smiled. T helped C with the chair. - How kind, Tobin. Chris looked really impressed by the attentions. T just smiled. Something happened when she was with Chris who felt clumsy, but she wanted to be a courteous and kind as possible.   
  
And she succeeded. Instead Chris had no trouble opening the conversation, flirting naturally. - Let us ask you a table of sushi, look, pointed the menu, We can order up to three different flavors, what do you think?   
  
\- It looks good, I like the idea. T said, also letting the curly haired girl choose.   
  
The waiter took the order and Chris started talking ... - So this is the area of your office, I love being here, I think is beautiful and modern.   
  
\- Yes, it's a good area, only in the evening there are many cars and had already forgotten about it. T smiled.   
  
The food passed between laughter, jokes, flirtations ... until Chris's phone rang and she glanced it.   
  
\- Take the call, Chris, go ahead.   
  
T said Tobin found out she was the ex-girlfriend. That she had left the apartment they shared and was going to Houston, left some boxes with belongings of Chris in the house of the Press and they said goodbye. Friendly call.   
  
\- It was my ex, very confident Chris said. Six months ago we finished and barely left the apartment we shared, the contract was in my name and that was what worried me.   
  
Tobin gave her a knowing smile, the call made it known that Chris had a six-month ex.   
  
\- Hey Tobin, you know a lot about me, do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend? You are married? Chris asked.   
  
Tobin laughed ... - not, to all of your questions. I'm single, two and a half years ago I do not have a relationship, Marian was the last girl and I decided to end because she did not want me to go to Australia and by that time I had made the decision.   
  
Chris also smiled at the status of the brown-eyed girl who had her so restless. - I am happy, Tobin, to know that you are single. Winked and smiled.   
  
\- Me too. A little more shy replied T.   
  
\- No more talk about the ex, best of the present. Tomorrow is the birthday of my friend Lyssa and I thought you could accompany me, it will be in a Bar near here at 7, do you want to come with me? Chris did not hesitate a moment to show interest.   
  
\- I have a conference at 6:30 but when I finished I can reach, do you think? Now I quickly answered T. Tobin paid the bill and accompanied Chris to her car ...   
  
\- See you tomorrow, Tobin. Affirmed C.   
  
\- Yes Chris, I'll send you a message when I leave the office and I see you on the bar. T planted a kiss on the cheek and walked away from the car.   
  
Chris took the path and thought that if she had moved two centimeters they had touched her lips and she laughed. She really liked the company of the perfect-haired girl.   
  
The next morning Tobin remembered that she would see Chris and chose some formal pants that fitted perfectly to her hips and a light green shirt, took a black sack and looked beautiful.   
  
For both of them the day passed quickly, the two with many pending to resolve, between calls and answering emails.   
  
[6:20 P M] 'Tobi', the first time she said that; I'm on my way to the restaurant. Let your conference be successful and see you later.   
  
[6:25 P M] Sure Chris, I'll see you there.   
  
[ 6:29 P M] I have thought about you.   
  
Tobin read the message but no longer answered. The conference did not take more than an hour and it went off to the place, walked only two streets and arrived.   
  
\- Look Tobi. Almost shouted Chris. She rose from her chair to come and received with a hug, a few seconds were left loose and looked into her eyes.   
  
\- You look lovely Tobin.   
  
\- No more than you, Chris. T answered confidently.   
  
Chris wore a pair of shorts and a purple t-shirt, the golden skin looked gorgeous. Chris took her by the hand and introduced her to some   
friends, others had already seen them at the Store opening.   
  
\- What do you take? Asked C.   
  
\- Ok, just like you. T said. It was Martini's kiwi.   
  
Chris's friends were as agreeable as she was and she was not missing an opportunity to run her hands over T's legs or hands. But it was all natural. Tobin's smile did not go away for more than three hours.   
  
\- Chris, I have to go. Tomorrow I must be in the office at 7. She whispered T in C.'s ear.   
  
\- I don't want you to go, but I understand. Chris answered Tobi's ear. I'll escort you to the exit.   
  
Tobi wanted to leave her share of the account but of course Chris did not accept, she said goodbye to the group. They walked to the exit holding hands.   
  
\- Thanks again for having me. Tobin said. - We'll see you on Saturday at home, remember? Chris responded quickly. - Yes, but I don't want to wait until Saturday to see you again. T sounded so tender and safe.   
  
\- Me neither. C.   
  
Tobi approached an inch of Chris. The moon shone in all its splendor. She closed her eyes and let herself go. She touched Christen's lips, they were so soft. It was a tender kiss and Chris placed her hands around Tobi's neck that she took as a sign to leave another kiss, this was a little longer. They ended with a hug where Tobin could feel the hot skin of the girl who had her completely happiness.   
  
\- I really like Tobin. Chris said when they separated a few inches.   
  
\- And you me, Chris, I like a lot.   
  
\- Send me a message when you get home, ok? Drive carefully. Chris planted another little kiss.   
  
Tobin just sighed and placed her sack. I walk without knowing if it was a dream.She thought of the moment where she first saw her, perhaps from there he knew she was the girl of her dreams.   
  
[10: 45 pm] At home, Chris. I can't forget her lips.   
  
[10:59 P M] Nor I yours, Tobin. Chris was way home and decided to call ... - I preferred to call, Tobi. I already miss you.   
  
Tobin sigh, really was a dream ... - I also miss you and your lips.   
  
\- See you tomorrow? Chris asked uneasily. How's your day? - I'll be in the office early but the afternoon will be free from 5, how is your day? Tobin asked.   
  
\- It's ok, I have also busy morning , but at 5 we can will see you. C.   
  
\- I'll pick you up at 5:30, where will you be? T.   
  
\- In the new store, I'll see you there. It will be many hours without seeing you. Chris said.   
  
\- I know, but it's worth, I assure you . Drive carefully home. T.   
  
\- I'm coming. Night Tobi. I liked your lips I like you all C.   
  
\- Chris, see you tomorrow. I want to feel your lips again. T. They finished the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is the sum of many fears but also of successes, this chapter shows. 
> 
> Your opinions are always valuable. I'm on Tumblr horanlindsey11.


End file.
